Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 9
by Arthur 2014
Summary: Sequel to the other 8. Bets are made. See what happens. No flames and threats allowed. If so i will report it. If you have an account. And ones that don't i will remove your review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 9

* * *

Sequel to the other 8. This is chapter 1. A bet is made in this. We begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud. The Phone rang. Ladonna answered it.

Ladonna: Hello?  
Ursula: This is Ursula.  
Ladonna: Hi Ursula. May i help you?  
Ursula: How about we bet on who's team will win?  
Ladonna: What do you want to bet?  
Ursula: Losers take a shower or bath together in the nude.  
Ladonna: Let me talk to Bud first?  
Ursula: Okay.

They have agreed to that bet. Now we head to the Read house.

Arthur: That is why The Jets will beat the Saints.  
Mr. Read: I think the Saints will win.  
Mrs. Read: How about you 2 make a bet?

Them 2 are thinking about it. Now we head to Fair City at The Botsford house with Becky TJ Bob and Violet.

Becky: I think The Jets will win.  
TJ: No way Becky. The Saints will win.  
Becky: Lets make a bet.  
TJ: Okay.  
Becky; If the Jets win i watch you take a bath.  
TJ: Okay. If the Saints win you join the WordGirl fan club.  
Becky: Deal.

Back to the Read house in Elwood City.

Arthur: If the Jets win you make cake for the week in Mr. Ratburns class.  
Mr. Read: If the Saints win you will go to School Barefoot.  
Arthur: Deal.

The Bets are made. Next chapter will be on Sunday night.


	2. They lost their bets

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 9

* * *

This is chapter 2. 8 more chapters left to go. We begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud. The Saints just lost.

Bud: We have to take a shower together in the nude.  
Ladonna: That wont be so bad. After all you have a nice body. Your boy part completes it.  
Bud: Why thank you.

The 2 took off their clothes.

Mrs. Compson: Enjoy your shower together. Bud clean your own boy part. After all it belongs to you.  
Bud: Mom will you ever castrate me?  
Mrs. Compson: No of course not. You could die if i did.

The 2 got in the Shower.

Bud: You know i am embarresed to be naked in front of you?  
Ladonna: Same here.

The will enjoy that shower. Now we head to The Read house.

Mr. Read: What kind of Cake Tomorrow.  
Arthur: German Chocolate please.  
Mr. Read: I better start the cake making.  
Mrs. Read: Good now you wont be barefoot at school.

Now we head to Fair City with Ursula and Bridget.

Ursula: I hope Ladonna and Bud are enjoying their Shower.  
Bridget: They wont like it since Ladonna is a girl and Bud is a boy.  
Ursula: Okay.

Now we head to the Botsford house.

Becky: Well i will watch you take a bath or shower.  
TJ: Okay. 

He got naked. He is taking his bath. She can see his Private parts. Next chapter will be soon.


	3. I hope we don't make them bets again

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 9

* * *

This is chapter 3. 7 more chapters left to go. We begin were chapter 2 left off. We begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud.

Bud: Ladonna can you get my back?  
Ladonna: Sure Bud.

She got his back. They are now all clean. They then dried off. Bud put on a clean pair of Underwear. And Ladonna put her bathing suit back on. Now we head to The Read house.

Arthur: I see the cake is in the Oven.  
Mr. Read: Yep. Can you help me put on the icing?  
Arthur: Yes i will Dad.  
Mr. Read: Good.

Now we head to Metlife stadium.

Scoops: Good game so far.  
Mrs. Ming: It sure is. We just might win this game.

She then saw Gary Kubuake collapse. She hopes he is okay. Now we head to Fair City at the Botsford house.

Becky: I hope you don't make a bet like that again.  
TJ: I don't like being naked in front of you since i am a boy and your a girl.  
Becky: Okay.

Now we head to Bridget and Ursula's house.

Ursula: Well i will take my shower.  
Bridget: Okay Ursula.

Next chapter will be soon.


	4. Stroke and Bedtime

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 9

* * *

This is chapter 4. 6 more left to go. The game was in Houston. So we begin in Houston Texas.

Mrs. Ming: Lets find out about his condition.  
Scoops: Okay Mom.

She found out. At that Hospital.

Mrs. Ming: He had a mild Stroke.  
Scoops: That explains why he collapsed.  
Mrs. Ming: Yes indeed.  
Scoops: A Coach that had a mini Stroke.  
Mrs. Ming: Yes. I am sure he will pull through.  
Scoops: That is good.

Now we head to Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud.

Bud: I hope we can go to another game this year.  
Ladonna: I sure hope we do.

She tucked Bud into Bed. He went to sleep. Ladonna then went to her bedroom to sleep as well. Now we head to the Read house.

Mrs. Read: It is Bed time Honey.  
Arthur: Okay Mom.  
Mrs. Read: Tomorrow i will hand you that cake. Mr. Haney and Mr. Ratburn said it is okay.  
Arthur: Okay Mom.

He went up stairs got in bed and fell a sleep. Now we head to Bridget and Ursula's house.

Ursula: Well i am going to bed.  
Bridget: Okay. I will be going to bed soon myself.  
Ursula: Okay. Good night.  
Bridget: Good night.

Now we head to Emily and her Mom heading home.

Emily: That was a good game.  
Emily's Mom: I agree.

Next chapter will be soon.


	5. The Nightmare begins

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 9

* * *

This is chapter 5. 5 more chapters left to go. We begin in Elwood City on Monday Morning with Ladonna and Bud.

Bud: What should i tell my friends i enjoyed a shower with you?  
Ladonna: That is a tough question. Tell them you hate it.  
Bud: Okay.  
Ladonna: Good.

Bud is on his way to Elwood City Preschool and Ladonna to Lakewood Elementary School. Same time at The Read house.

Arthur: Thank you for giving Buster and Francine a ride to School.  
Mrs. Read: No problem Honey.  
Francine: Thank you.  
Buster: Yes thank you Mrs. Read.  
Mrs. Read: No problem you 2.

They went inside Lakewood Elementary School. Now we head to Fair City at The Botsford house.

Becky: Time to head to School TJ.  
Violet: Yeah.  
TJ: Okay.

They are heading off to School. Now we see Ursula also going to School. Only she is taking the Bus.

Ursula: That is why the Jets won.  
Boy: Okay Ursula.

Now back to Elwood City at Elwood City Preschool.

DW: I think Football is to rough.  
Emily: I think if you watch a game you might like it?  
DW: I don't think so. I am a Basketball Fan.  
Emily: I also love it.

Some time passed to Nap time. Her Dream began. We see she is making clones of herself. They are made.

DW: Clones we will destroy a game.

It is a nightmare when she wakes up she will love Football. Next chapter will be soon.


	6. DW's Clones part 1

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 9

* * *

This is chapter 6. 4 more chapters left to go. The DW parts are a Dream. We do begin in the Dream.

DW: We head to the Bears and Packers game at Lambeau field!  
DW Clones: Yes it is!

They are on their way there. Now we head to Lakewood not part of the Dream.

Mr. Ratburn: We will enjoy that Cake. I bet on the Jets as well and i got $100. I made that bet with my Neighbor of mine at my own time.  
Arthur: Okay.  
Mr. Ratburn: I made a bet like yours before. Back when i was 8 years old with my Dad. Okay you can sit back down now.

Now we head Fair City at Woodview Elementary School. We see Becky Violet Tobey Emily and the rest of the class.

Becky: That is why The Jets beat The Saints.  
Emily: Yes indeed.  
Tobey: I wanted the Saints to win.

Back to the Dream of DW's. DW's clones reached Lambeau Field.

Announcer: Look a whole bunch of Girls dressed and look the same is on the Field.

She popped the ball and knocked the Goal post over. The Game is ruined. Next Chapter they head to another football field.


	7. High School Football game Destroyed

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 9

* * *

This is chapter 7. 3 more chapters left. We once again begin in that Dream DW is having.

DW: What game should i destroy next?  
Announcer: This is a bad day for the NFL.

She left the stadium. Now we head to Lakewood. Not part of the Dream. They are having Cake.

Mr. Ratburn: Very good Cake. Tell your dad thanks.  
Arthur: I agree it is good cake. And yes i will tell him thanks from you.  
Mr. Ratburn: Thank you Arthur.  
Ladonna: Very good cake. To bad Bud is not here.  
Mr. Ratburn: I will let you take a piece home for him.  
Ladonna: Thank you i will.

Now we head to Fair City at Woodview Elementary School.

Becky: Me and my Brother TJ might make bets for Next week NFL games.  
Violet: Okay.

Back to DWs Dream. She is leaving Green Bay.

DW: Once we find any Football game we will ruin it.  
DW clones: Yes. We like you hate Football.

They destroyed A High School Football game. Now we head to Lakewood Elementary School not part of the Dream.

Arthur: What Cake do you want tomorrow?  
Mr. Ratburn: I does not matter Arthut.  
Arthur: Okay.

Next chapter will be soon.


	8. LSU and Crimson Tide game ruined

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 9

* * *

This is chapter 8. 2 more chapters left to go. We begin once again in DWs Dream. They are heading to wear LSU and Crimson Tide are playing. So she and her Clones are on their way to The University of Alabama.

DW: Here we are Clones!  
DW Clones: Yes!

They pushed their way in and into the Field.

Announcer: Look little girls that look and dress the same.

They popped the Football and knocked over the Goal Post and Beat up some players. That Game is ruined. Just a Dream. Now we head to Lakewood Elementary School not part of the Dream.

Arthur: Tomorrow might either be Carrot or Yellow Cake.  
Mr. Ratburn: I love them both.

They went to Recess. Now we head to Fair City at Woodview Elementary School during Recess.

Becky: I will watch LSU vs University of Alabama. I will bet on the game with my Brother TJ.  
Violet: Okay.

Back to DWs Dream.

Announcer: Dark Day for College Football.

Now we see DW and her clones heading to a Middle School Football game.

DW: We will stop that game!  
DW clones: Yeah!

They ruin that game in the next chapter.


	9. Middle School Game Ruined

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 9

* * *

This is chapter 9. Only 1 more chapter left to go. Once again we begin in DWs Dream. They are heading to that School now. They did ruin that college game.

DW: Their it is now.

They pushed their way through to that Field.

Announcer: Look a bunch of little girls are going to the Field.

They popped the Football beat up players and the referee and knocked over the goal post.

DW clones: Yeah!  
DW: I hate Football!

They left that Field. They are heading to an Elementary School back at home. As in Lakewood. We head to Lakewood just not in the Dream. It is Lunch Time.

Arthur: Me and My Dad picked the same in the LSU and Crimson Tide game.  
Ladonna: What team is that?  
Arthur: Alabama.  
Ladonna: Lets make a bet.  
Arthur: What should we bet?  
Ladonna: Loser carries winners backpack for a Week.  
Arthur: Deal.

Now we head to Fair City at Woodview Elementary School. It is also Lunch time there as well.

Becky: I will tell you at home which team i picked for that College game.  
Violet: Okay.

Back to that Dream DW is having.

DW: To Lakewood Elementary School!  
DW clones: Yeah!

They are on their way there. Now we head to that Middle School.

Announcer: That is what happened.  
Policeman: We will find them sir.  
Announcer: Good.

Next chapter is the last.


	10. Last Chapter

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 9

* * *

This is chapter 10. This is the last chapter. This is the chapter the Dream ends.

DW: Yes we did destroy that game.

She then woke up.

Bud: How was your nap DW?  
DW: It was good. I had a Dream i destroyed football Fields.  
Bud: Why do you hate Football?  
DW: Because it is Dangerous. I don't know why i hate it really.  
Bud: Try watching a game.  
DW: Okay.

It was time to go home. Now Lakewood is letting out.

Arthur: That is why we are picking Alabama because they won 2 Championships in a row.  
Ladonna: Makes since to me.  
Francine: I also want Alabama to win.  
Brain: Same here.  
Buster: I pick LSU. I love that team.  
Binky: Same here.

Now we head to Fair City Woodview Elementary School is letting out.

Becky: That will be a good game.  
Violet: Yeah.  
Emily: It sure will. Come on we have Cheerleader practice.  
Violet: Okay.

Violet and Emily are heading to the Football Field Becky and Bob went home. Now back with DW and Bud.

DW: I just hope they don't hurt each other on purpose.  
Bud: They don't do that.  
DW: They better not.

She will watch the LSU and Crimson Tide game with her Family. The End.


End file.
